marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Randy Robertson
| voice = Alfonso Ribeiro | other = }} Randy Robertson is a teenage son as well as only child of both Robbie and Martha Robertson. Biography As a teenager Randy became involved with a gang called the Bandana Gang which was lead by Tombstone, who was his father's friend in the past. He did this because he believed that his parents didn't care too much about him and the Bandana Gang made him feel like family. Randy later met the Bandanna Gang's leader, Tombstone. Randy, along with the rest of the Bandana Gang and Tombstone, broke into the Spaulding Chemical Plant. However, Tombstone was actually planning to frame Randy for their crimes in order to get revenge on Robbie. When Robbie came to the Spaulding Chemical Plant he confronted Tombstone. Tombstone told Robbie that Randy wasn't wearing gloves and that his fingerprints were all over the crime scene. Tombstone also told Robbie that he was recording Randy robbing Spaulding Chemical Plant and he would use it to implicate him in the robbery unless Robbie were to cancel an expose The Daily Bugle was planning to run on his employer, Alisha Silvermane, who was the daughter of crime lord Silvermane. however, Robbie told Tombstone that he was able to rush the story into print and that within a few hours everyone in New York City would know about Alisa's criminal activities. Tombstone was disappointed that he couldn't complete the job Alisa hired him to do but was satisfied knowing the Robertson family name would be ruined when everyone learned that Randy was a criminal. Spider-Man then arrived at the Spaulding Chemical Plant, found Robbie, grabbed Randy and told him that the Bandana Gang was going to frame him. Randy didn't believe Spider-Man and said that the Bandana Gang treated him like family even more than his real family. Spider-Man then showed Randy that his father was at the Spaulding Chemical Plant risking his life by fighting Tombstone to save him. After Tombstone was arrested and sent to prison, Robbie told Randy just how much he cared for him. Later, when his father was framed for armed crime by Tombstone and Kingpin, Randy blamed Spider-Man for his involvement in the crime scene. Personality Randy is highly immature and quite rebellious teenager who often gets into trouble and can be easily influenced. He is seemingly short-tempered, quick to fight with his father and blame Spider-Man for his father's imprisonment. Background Randy was voiced by Alfonso Ribeiro. First version of character outside comics. There is a man in who resembles Randy, though it is never stated if it or is not him. In the Comics Randy is short for Randolph. He had a brother named Patrick, who passed away. Robbie pushed Randy to befriend Peter Parker. However, Peter's life as Spider-Man kept him from spending much time with him. He was an activist while he attended Empire State University. At one point he was protesting the school turning an exhibit hall into dorms for visitors rather than needy students. During the protest, Kingpin tried to steal a device, the inspiration for the Tablet of Time. Randy tried to restrain Kingpin but was knocked aside. Spider-Man saved the day and remembered Randy's act of courage. He pursued graduate studies in social work at Pittsburgh State University, where he met and later married fellow student Mandy Batavides. However, his father disapproved of the hasty marriage. They eventually divorced. Robbie pled guilty to misprision of felony, failing to report knowledge of a felony to the appropriate authorities, and sent to prison. Randy protested his father's imprisonment. Eventually Robbie was eventually pardoned. He was a social worker but gave up this career in order to become an actor, much to his father's disapproval. When Mary Jane Watson was believed dead, Randy let Peter move in with him. Peter eventually moved out when Mary Jane was revealed to be alive. He eventually began dating Glory Grant. External Links *Wikipedia *Randolph Robertson (Earth-92131) at Marvel Database *Randolph Robertson (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes Category:Powerless Humans Category:Spider-Man Heroes